


Home is where the heart is

by thiccjoffrey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo tenderly thinks of a certain blond man, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reflection, Self-Indulgent, kinda ooc i guess, kinda????, nothing happens this is JUST fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjoffrey/pseuds/thiccjoffrey
Summary: Chrollo returns home to a heart-warming surprise
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Home is where the heart is

It was a little past midnight when Chrollo finally got out of the airport and took a cab home. As soon as he closed the door and gave the driver the address, he gave himself a moment to close his eyes as he rubbed his temples in slow circular motions trying to relieve some of the tension he still felt, the exhaustion of the past few days had worn him down to his very bones -who would've thought hunter jobs were going to be more demanding than being a world-class criminal?-. He forced himself to open his eyes, for he was so tired he knew he'd fall asleep otherwise, and gazed at the window and the streets they were passing instead. Even at this hour the city was alive with all the noise and traffic and people and the vibrant night colors and neon lights bleeding into each other -sometimes it seemed as if the city was even brighter by night-. He would've never chosen a city like fucking _Swadarni_ to settle down -he hated the noise, he hated the crowds, he hated how there was never a moment of peace and quiet, and he hated how the sky and the air were both so polluted that he might as well be living in Meteor City- but Kurapika's job required it, so he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

A barely detectable smile made its way to his face, just a subtle movement of his lips; it had been three years since they both had miraculously survived the fucking death sentence known as the Black Whale, and the subsequent disastrous expedition to the Dark Continent; and somewhere along the journey he and the infamous Chain User had had to join forces in order to get out of there alive, and their fragile alliance had somehow evolved into something else. If that little twist of fate riddled Chrollo to this day, he knew it was so much more difficult for Kurapka. Still, by some miracle from the heavens above, they had managed to balance their precarious relationship for quite a long time now. 

By the time the cab finally made it to the apartment building, his entire body was screaming at him to get into bed; but there was something else as well, for it wasn't only his body that was growing impatient to finally, _finally_ , be home; the truth was, he deeply disliked having to be away for more than a couple days at a time, and it wasn't only about the comfort of his own bed.

Or rather, it was about the comfort of his own bed, but that comfort could only be attributed to the person with whom he shared it. The way he craved Kurapika's presence whenever one of them had to be away was unbelievable, he had grown so used to the presence of the smaller body beside him, to his _warmth_ and all that it represented, that he found it difficult to get proper rest if he wasn't sleeping with Kurapika. 

After what seemed to Chrollo as an eternal elevator ride, he made it to their home. The apartment was pristine as usual, since Kurapika hated clutter. As he walked towards the bedroom, he took it all in. Their furniture, some of Kurapika's favorite flowers -poppies- in his favorite vase, the pleasant scent that remained from the candles that they lit every night without failure, the hung artwork they had acquired throughout not-very-legal methods. It was still bizarre to experience this feeling of familiarity, as this was the first time he had had some place he could call a true home to return to. Sure, he always went back to Meteor City, but this was completely different. He owed Meteor City everything that he was, for that city had shaped him and molded him, for better or for worse, but he had never felt this kind of relief whenever he returned there. This small and fragile thing he had managed to build with the most unlikely person out there gave him something else entirely.

He quietly stepped into their bedroom, careful to be as silent as humanly possible as he dragged his suitcase and left it in the entrance of the dressing room, for he didn’t want to disturb his boyfriend’s rest –for someone who had been borderline insomniac when they first moved in together, Kurapika sure did breathe flames whenever his sleep was interrupted–, and as he scanned the room looking for the sight he missed the most, he could barely contain the gasp that threatened to escape his lips. There, curled up on the wrong side of the bed, laid Kurapika. The moonlight made its way through a gap in the curtains and made him look absolutely exquisite, giving his already lovely features a glow that made him look borderline angelic. But the reason behind Chrollo’s surprise was something so much deeper, because Kurapika had wrapped himself up in Chrollo’s old coat, the one with the fur and the cross that he used to wear on his old days as the leader of the Troupe.

Chrollo found himself at a loss for words, feeling his heart stretching to unimaginable lengths, overwhelmed by the undeniable proof of Kurapika’s affection. Being with the young kurta hadn’t been easy, and Chrollo had never deluded himself into thinking Kurapika would - _could_ \- ever forgive him entirely for the horrors he had inflicted upon his people.

The blonde would never forget, and to say that this made for a very complicated relationship was to undersell it. Sometimes he wondered what the hell they were even trying to achieve, playing house and pretending they could manage a normal dynamic – _oh, Pika. What are we doing to each other? What are we doing to ourselves?_ , he’d silently wonder after yet another screaming match–. But right now, as he admired his beautiful partner curled up on his side of the bed wearing his clothes, he knew in his heart –his wicked and dark heart which he sometimes thought was poisoned beyond salvation– that they would be alright.

He knew he had to change into his sleeping clothes, and possibly take a shower before getting into bed, but he allowed himself to sit beside his lover at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, lightly caressing the golden head and taking in every detail of the scene, wanting to imprint it on his brain the way he knew it'd imprinted on his heart already. The coat completely engulfed him, giving him a vulnerable yet peaceful look, and as Chrollo leaned down to softly kiss his head, the younger man slowly opened his eyes.

"Chrollo?" he asked, frowning, voice laced with sleepiness, turning around so he could properly address his lover,

"What are you- am I dreaming?" The younger man's confusion amused Chrollo,

"I came back earlier than I was supposed to," he replied, caressing the side of his face and leaning down to press their foreheads together as he closed his eyes.

Kurapika only hummed, lifting his hand to caress his lover's hair, when Chrollo felt him stiffening - _Ah, here it comes_ , thought Chrollo, slightly amused-,

Kurapika lightly pushed him away, an adorable pink blush staining his cheeks, not breaking eye contact with him.

The older man chose to feign ignorance. "What's the matter, love?", he asked with a saccharine tone, way too innocent to be sincere, teasingly raising an eyebrow.

Kurapika took a sharp breath, crossed his arms protectively and opened his mouth, before deciding against whatever it was he was about to say and turning his face sideways in a dignified manner, facing away from Chrollo.

"We are never _ever_ going to discuss this, do you hear me?" he icily said, with a tone that suggested a warning and left no room for discussion, and Chrollo had to bite his tongue to kill the laughter threatening to escape his throat.

He gave Kurapika a solemn nod, and if the blonde caught the spark of mischief in his eyes, he chose to ignore it.

"Good," the blonde said, sounding a little too pleased with himself, "Now get out of those clothes and come here so that I don't need to wear this ridiculous thing anymore".

Chrollo hardly needed to be told twice, and once he had put his cotton sleeping pants on, he lifted the covers to join his boyfriend, who had unceremoniously tossed his coat aside and now remained in his sleeping clothes, and immediately pulled him against his chest, nuzzling the back of his head and gently caressing his chest.

A soft and content sigh left Kurapika's mouth as he held onto Chrollo's hand over his chest. "You know," Kurapika whispered as he pressed his back even closer to his lover's chest, as if he wanted to melt into him, "I really did miss you," and Chrollo felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

He carefully turned the blonde around, brushing his bangs out of his forehead and cupping his face like he was a precious treasure. He knew he was staring like a lovesick teenager, and he knew his mouth wouldn't close, but in that moment his heart was simply not big enough to accomodate all the love he was feeling for the man in front of him. Kurapika simply gave him that soft smile of his, the one that began in his eyes and made all his features look even more celestial than usual, as he leaned into his touch and held onto his hand.

Chrollo had always been a greedy man, but he knew without a doubt that he would trade every priceless item he had ever posessed to encapsulate this moment and stay in it forever.

"Good night, Chrollo," Kurapika said before pecking Chrollo's lips and wrapping his arms around his torso so he could bury his face in his chest. Chrollo held him by his waist, caressing his sides.

"Good night, Kurapika," he whispered as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

He didn’t know how or why he had gotten so lucky –fate was surely mocking them when it capriciously decided they were to fall for each other-, and he still struggled to come to terms with the fact that he was with Kurapika, that he got to hold him like this and come home to him everyday.

It wasn't always easy, and he knew that a part of Kurapika would always bear hatred towards him. Chrollo did not expect absolution from his actions -dear God, he didn't even expect _forgiveness_ -, and the blonde man was _certainly_ not his redemption. They had a long way to go, but in this moment, with Kurapika's pliant body in his arms and his breath on his chest and his relaxed breathing slowly lulling him to sleep, there wasn't any human or inhuman power that could convince him that this wasn't exactly how things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the first thing I ever write for any fandom, forgive me if it's a little rough!   
> If you have any sort of constructive criticism about the writing or if you spot some typos or smth pleaseee let me know! I hope someone out there enjoys this lmao ALSO i know the summary sucks omfg forgive me for that  
> You can find me on twitter @kurorolucilfers & on tumblr @daeneryses if you wanna chat about these two :-)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
